


Licked It

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's Pack - Freeform, Everyone's alive, I Licked It So It's Mine, M/M, New Relationship, Steter Week, Steter Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: There's a reason Erica is Peter's favorite beta. And Stiles might be his favorite everything.





	Licked It

Erica is his favorite. His favorite of the betas, of course. Of the child betas Derek bit so long ago.

No, she’s not his favorite in any sort of romantic or sexual way, gods no. Yes, she’s beautiful and he does enjoy that and he doesn’t mind when people think she’s either his daughter or his date. Either one is fine with him, but his enjoyment of the woman comes from her quick temper, devious plots and gray morals. She could easily become the left hand when he retires, as long as he can work on that quick temper. Slow is the way to go. Slow with careful planning and well thought-out decisions. He killed everyone who murdered his family, after all. That took planning.

And the last time he rushed a decision, he bit that stupid McCrawl boy, which shows why making quick decisions – like having a quick temper – is a bad thing.

But she’ll grow out of it, he can see it already. Even though they don’t have sex, she and Boyd are mates, dedicated to each other and they balance each other nicely. She wants to be glamorous and he provides the doting and threatening boyfriend her ego needs. She makes him smile and gives him someone to protect (not that she needs it) and someone to love, which is what he needs.

Peter gave them both the cold shoulder for quite a while. Betas leaving their alpha? Telling their alpha he’s not good enough? Unheard of. They needed rescuing so Derek would have the pleasure of killing them. Slowly. Of course that’s not Derek, he’s a marshmallow wrapped in a leather jacket. Or a marshmallow rolled in salt, which is what Stiles calls him.

Stiles is another matter entirely. Oh, he’s snarky and has a temper himself and the only thing black or white about him is his love of lots of black coffee. And white ranch dressing, Peter thinks, before he stops himself because he’s not supposed to know those kinds of details about the annoying little human beta. The smart and attractive little human.

Unless he’s in a ‘fuck-it’ mood and just relaxes on the Adirondack on the front porch of the rebuilt house, watching the pack as they annoy each other and support each other and mainly ignore each other.

The pack can temporarily ignore each other and he can drink a very nice glass of chilled Riesling (he normally drinks red, but it’s warm out this evening) and pretend to read his book and act like he’s not watching the betas.

Erica is at home here, among her friends and pack, so she doesn’t feel the need to be overboard in the glamor department. Her hair’s in a pony-tail and she’s wearing a minimal amount of makeup, but not too concerned about checking it. While her shorts are short, she’s got a long sleeve t-shirt on. They all know she’s a knock-out, and she no longer has to prove anything to them.

Boyd’s belly is her pillow and Peter knows it’s not the softest thing about him. Well, he’s not sure what is soft about Boyd, Derek’s second, other than his heart. At least when it comes to Erica.

Peter spent a good couple of months after the two returned, asking for forgiveness, proverbial tails between their legs. He alternated between yelling at them, throwing them around and ignoring them. They’d look to Derek and he’d give them just enough acceptance to keep them around. It was an unspoken test between alpha and his left-hand to see if the betas should stay or should be thrown out – or something worse (although it’s marshmallow Derek, so seriously, they were never in real jeopardy).

After about three months, Peter sat them down, Derek standing behind him, red eyes glowing while Peter gave them the verbal tongue lashing he needed to get out of the way to allow them to stay. It was, if he were to brag about himself, epic.

But now, they’re pack and Peter looks around and likes what he sees. Derek’s in a chair on the lawn, while the others are on the ground, or on blankets. When Lydia arrives, she’ll expect a chair and that’s okay; it’s less about her rank in the pack and more that she’s a princess. She knows how to act around the alpha, knows the appropriate signs of respect and everyone’s place in the pack. For a human (or almost human) she’s pretty smart.

Peter doesn’t love all the pack members, but he tolerates them. Some he really doesn’t know, and sees no real reason to. Isaac still seems like a little snot to him, and yes, he has that tragic back story. Boo-fucking-hoo, cry me a river _after_ you’ve been set on fire. Twice.

Kira could be interesting; Peter just doesn’t know her yet. He doesn’t trust her mother at all, and a kitsune in training can be a pain in the ass. It’s questionable how much training her mother’s given her and it’s not his place (or his skill set) to do anything about it. As long as she doesn’t keep blowing up lamps when she touches them, he’s fine with her.

Kira and Malia show up, together as usual. Peter tries not to smirk when he sees them together and sees silly little Scoot watching them with his puppy dog eyes. It’s not very mature to be so amused, but his former, disobedient beta lost one girlfriend to Isaac and his other girlfriend to another girl.

No time to gloat now, something’s going on with the betas. It appears that the girls brought snacks, a box of ice cream cones, like the ones you’d get from one of those annoying trucks with carnival music playing.

But the betas are apparently happy, ripping into them like they’re the last food on earth. Until Erica and Stiles both reach for the same one.

“Gimme,” Stiles says, tugging it towards him. “It’s chocolate and I always get the chocolate.”

“Yeah, you always grab the chocolate, how about sharing for once?” Erica responds, refusing to let go.

“How about no and let go of my ice cream, woman.”

Erica’s eyes turn bright gold and the hand holding the cone is suddenly sprouting claws. “It’s mine, I had it first. Let go, _boy_.”

Peter sits up, unable to stop smiling, because for just a flash, not even a second, Stiles eyes go that milky white that happens when he’s pulling out the big magic show. Then they go back to their lovely brown shade and he leans forward and licks the ice cream cone. From the bottom to the top, over Erica’s fingers. “There. I licked it, so it’s mine.”

“Oh my god, you are so disturbed!” Erica pulls her hand away and rubs it across her belly.

With a smug smile, Stiles takes another lick, ready to turn away.

“I can’t believe you still say that!” Scott says, biting into his cone. “He did that to me in kindergarten!”

“See how effective it is? Still works.” Stiles settles on the porch steps, grinning at Peter. And winks, which really wasn’t necessary.

Before he can say anything about that, Stiles looks him in the eyes and puts the entire scoop of ice cream in his mouth. His lips are covering his teeth and the way he’s holding the cone, with one large hand wrapped about it... and then the little shit hollows in his cheeks for a second before taking the mess of melted chocolate out of his mouth.

Stiles licks the melted ice cream from around the cone, and then licks his lips before finally wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He holds the drippy cone out to Peter and says, “Want a lick?”

“Get off my porch, get out of my yard. In fact, please leave the state.” Derek’s eyes flash red as he turns his head away. “I’ve had it up to here with the UST between you two. Go, do it, but do it away from here, please.”

Lydia huffs, handing her ice cream cone (minus one dainty bite) to Isaac to finish. “We’re all a little exhausted by it and I’m thankful I can’t smell it.”

“You are so lucky,” Boyd mutters.

“Why Stiles,” Peter purrs, “why didn’t you say anything?”

He shrugs and says, “I was going to wait for you to make the first move, but…”

Peter sits back and studies Stiles quietly. “You are eighteen, aren’t you?”

There’s several groans from the betas and Derek yells, “I wasn’t going to suggest it otherwise, Peter!”

Shaking his head, Stiles takes another lick of his cone. “Yes, Peter, I’m 21, I’ll be 22 in April. You went to my college graduation, don’t you remember?”

This would be better in private, but he doesn’t want to lose this moment – or his nerve. “I don’t do casual, Stiles. And I have no desire to be reformed.”

Stiles stands and holds out his hand, waiting for Peter to take it. Peter lets himself be pulled out of his chair and tries to be subtle about inhaling this boy’s scent.

“Here, does this help?” He asks and darts forward, licking Peter’s neck. It’s a little wet, and smells vaguely of chocolate, but the nip on his ear lobe more than make up for it.

“I think Derek’s right for once. It’s time to leave.” 

Erica winks as they hurry past the betas, all grinning on the pack house lawn. Yes, there’s several reasons she’s Peter’s favorite beta.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Steter Week! And thanks to the Discord pack for the prompt!


End file.
